Halloween (2011)
The is an Event in CityVille which started on October 14, 2011. During the event, a number of Halloween themed items and goals were released. , a sneak peek picture was revealed.]] , a Ghost Ship full of monsters appeared in CityVille.]] Goals Requires . Goals can be completed in any order. Monster Population Monster Population is different from the normal . It can only be increased by building Monster Residences. To allow more monster population in your city, you need to build Monster Community Buildings. When collecting from Halloween themed housing, Monsters: Frankensteins, Ghosts, Mummies, Ogres, Witches, and Zombies, will appear in your city. These characters spawn rather than normal citizens when they move in. Once the event ends, the monster population/allowance will be added to your total population/allowance and monster citizens will change to regular citizens. Items Monster Community Buildings Storage Monster Businesses Monster Residences } | | every 3.1 days | |- | |Bloodcurdling Brownstone | | | every day |/ |- | |Poltergeist House | | | every 18 hours | |- | |Creepy Country Cottage | | | every 8 hours |Unlocks when Completed |- | |Ominous Estate | | | every 8 hours | |- | |Fairy Ponderosa | | | every 8 hours | |- | |Dead Man Cave | | | every 2.1 days |/ |- | |Troll Tree House | | | every 18 hours |/ |- | |Frankenstein's Lab | | | every 18 hours |/ |- | |Atrocious Apartments | | | every day |/ |- | |Crypt Keepers Crib | | | every 8 hours |Limited Edition Item |- | |Forsaken Fortress | | | every day |Limited Edition Item |- | |Swamp Shack |/ | | every 3.1 days |Reward for completing Act 1 |- | |Dracula's Castle |/ | | every 2.1 days |Reward for completing |- | |Zombie Frat House |''not buyable'' | | every day |VIP Floor Reward of Haunted Hotel |- | |Pixy Palace |''not buyable'' | | every 8 hours |Reward from Halloween Mystery Crate Game |- | |Wood Nymph Cottage |''not buyable'' | | every 2.1 days |Reward from Halloween Mystery Crate Game |- | |Haunted Cottage |''not buyable'' | | every 5 mins |Free Gift Offer Not yet released |- | |Spooky Condos |''not buyable'' | | every hour |Free Gift Offer Not yet released |} Monster Decoration See also: Halloween Related * - 3x3 decoration, 27% payout bonus Theme Crops FAQ *'What are the prerequisites for this feature?' : You have to be level 10+ for this quest line. *'Do I have to complete the 3 parts of Act 1 in any particular order?' : No you do not, you can complete them in any order you like. Once you complete all 3 parts of Act 1 you will receive the Swamp Shack. *'If I delete the Swamp Shack will it go back into my inventory?' : No it will not, the Swamp Shack can be sold for coins. You cannot get it back or purchase another one. *'Will monster buildings add population/allowance to my regular population/allowance?' : Not during the Halloween event. However, once the event ends the monster population/allowance will be added to your total population/allowance and monster citizens will change to regular citizens. Note: When adding expansions, monster population will count towards population requirements. *'How can I unlock the Witch Expansion?' : You have to expand up to that point and place an expansion where you see the witches. *'I already have a check mark for the Witch Expansion, what does that mean?' : This means that you have already expanded to the required location on map, congratulations! You do not have to do anything else to complete this requirement. *'When will more parts unlock?' : Soon! Characters Misty.png|Misty Glinda.png|Glinda Vlad.png|Vlad Boo the Bellhop.png|Boo The Bellhop Spooky Sam.png|Spooky Sam Gallery Halloween1.jpg Announce halloween castle.jpg|Forsaken Fortress Halloween_sneak_peak_1.jpg Halloween sneak peek 2.jpg Halloween sneak peek 3.jpg Halloween sneak peek 4.jpg Halloween sneak peek 5.jpg Halloween sneak peek 6.jpg Halloween sneak peek 7.jpg Halloween sneak peek8.PNG Halloween sneak peek9.PNG Halloween sneak peek10.PNG Halloween sneak peek14.png Halloween sneak peek13.png Halloween sneak peek12.png Halloween sneak peek11.png Haunted Hotel.png Bouncy spider.png Spooky condos.png Category:Events Category:Special Events